


Pretty in Pink

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Jun finds his boyfriend wearing something he'd never expect him to.





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**smut_meme**](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/)

Ohno slipped the dress on. It was fairly short, and it was light pink in color. He put on some light pink lipstick, and put on mascara, eyeliner, and blush as well. Lastly, he combed his hair down so his bangs were on his forehead.  
Ohno twirled in the mirror. He looked damn good in a dress, he decided as he slipped on his white high-heels.

Ohno gasped as he heard the door open. He tried to run to a different room, but he froze in fear. His boyfriend, Jun, had just returned from work, and was standing before him.  
“Satoshi?”  
“Um... I can explain?”  
“Really?” Jun was grinning now. “Can you explain why you are in a dress and wearing make-up?”  
Ohno shook his head and looked down.  
“I’m sorry! I know I’m weird, but I like wearing clothes like this sometimes. If you want to break up with me that’s fi-“  
“Woah, slow down. I don’t want to break up with you.”  
Relief washed over Ohno’s face.  
“Actually, I want to _do_ something else. ” Jun smirked.  
“...Eh?!” Ohno’s eyes widened. Jun actually liked him like this?  
“You look so hot in a short dress. You’re really good at make-up too.”  
Ohno gasped as Jun reached under his dress and groped his ass.  
“You look so hot that...” Jun leaned close to Ohno’s ear and whispered “...I’m gonna fuck you with that dress still on.”  
Ohno let out a little moan, and Jun picked him up, carrying him princess style to their bedroom.

Jun gently placed Ohno down on their bed, and slipped his heels off. He leaned down and kissed Ohno, starting slowly. When Jun broke the kiss, Ohno looked at him and giggled.  
“What’re you laughing at?”  
“You have lipstick on your lips now.”  
“Oh.” Jun chuckled. “Does it look good on me?”  
“Yeah, it does.”  
“Really? Should I try wearing it sometime?”  
Ohno smiled and nodded.

Jun kissed Ohno some more, then kissed down and back up his neck. After, he nibbled on Ohno’s ear, making Ohno jump. Jun lifted Ohno’s dress up, exposing the pink lace underwear he had on underneath.  
Jun chuckled again. “I like your underwear.”  
“Stop that, it’s embarrassing!”  
“Fine, I’ll just take them off then.” Jun hooked his fingers on Ohno’s underwear and took them off, exposing the hardening cock underneath. Jun swiped his tongue across the head of the exposed member, causing a moan to slip from Ohno’s mouth.  
Jun slowly slid the cock into his mouth, eventually taking in the whole thing. He slowly slipped the appendage in and out of his mouth.  
“Stop... teasing...”  
“Hm?” Jun hummed on Ohno’s cock, resulting in another moan from the older.  
“Go faster.”  
“Mm.”  
Jun started to go faster, quickly deep throating his boyfriend. Ohno was annoyed that the skirt of his dress was in the way of seeing Jun’s face while he sucked him off.  
“Jun, I want to see you.”  
Jun stopped and slipped Ohno’s cock out of his mouth.  
He lifted his head.  
“You can see me now.”  
Ohno groaned.  
“I didn’t want you to stop!”  
“Oh, quit whining. You’ll get something better in a minute.”

Jun removed his own pants and underwear before reaching over to grab the lube from the drawer. He coated his fingers with the substance and slipped two inside Ohno. He made quick work of preparing his boyfriend, quickly scissoring him and stretching his hole.  
“Get on with it already!”  
“Impatient, aren't we?”  
“Shut up!”  
Jun smirked as he coated his dick with lubricant. He pushed all the way into Ohno in one fluid motion, causing the Ohno to scream out in pain and pleasure. Jun roughly fucked his boyfriend, who was still wearing the dress from earlier. Drops of sweat slid down Ohno’s face as Jun repeatedly slammed into him, causing some of the make-up to run down his cheeks.  
“Fuck, Jun, I’m coming!” Ohno climaxed, spilling his seed all over the dress.  
Jun came soon after, filling Ohno with his cum.

************************************************************************

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to go fill the bath for you.”  
“Thanks.”  
Jun quickly returned as promised and helped Ohno get out of his dress  
“Oh, this is going to have to be washed immediately.” Jun noted, seeing the semen stains on the dress.  
“Yeah, you should’ve thought of that beforehand.”  
“Sorry.” Jun said, as he climbed into the bath with Ohno.  
“You aren’t sorry.”  
Jun paused for a second.  
“Okay, you’re right. I’m really not that sorry.”  
“I knew it! You better wash it!”  
“Okay, okay, I will!”  
Jun groaned. Maybe he should’ve taken the dress off after all.

Nah, it was worth it.


End file.
